Old friend, New Adventures
by Creativeweirdo562
Summary: Madame Foster is letting an old friend stay at Fosters for 1 month or two. This visit includes new experiences, and something else? Horrible summary, good story. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Ding-Dong...was the sound that ran through the Foster house, on this boring Saterday.

Frankie groaned as she walked to the door.

There was a big rush for adoptions last Saterday, and the house seemed emptier

than ever thanks to all of the friends getting adopted.

'I can't believe how many friends are gone.' Frankie thought to herself.

'Normally this place is packed. It's good that everyone was adopted....but

now it's seems abnormally quiet. And with the rest at the beach...and i'm not with them,

just makes it even worse.' Frankie couldn't help but frown as she passed Madame Fosters bust,

which was probably the 23rd one that was placed there in the past 3 years.

Frankie couldn't help but be a bit bored during this Saterday. Not only was it caused by the lack of friends,

but also from having to stay at the house, and not enjoying herself at the beach....

_"Remind me why i'm staying home again?" Frankie asked her crazy but ever-caring grandmother._

_"Well deary, it's because I have some old friends stopping by for a visit, and I need you here to_

_answer the door and invite them in." Madame Foster answered with a sweet smile._

_"Why can't you open the door? You'll be here, won't you? Frankie enquired, a little annoyed._

_"Oh, there's another reason for YOU to answer the door, it's a surprise!" Madame Foster and Frankie watched as the other friends exited through the door in there swim suits and sand castle-building equipment. Frankie watched with a dissipointed look on her face, wishing to join them on their trip to the beach._

_"..If it makes you feel any better, Funny bunny won't be joining them either." Frankie couldn't help but smile. At least Fuzz-butt isn't going, he's going to suffer with me!' Frankie let out a cackle as Madame Foster and herself waved everyone off._

Frankie let out a sigh. 'I'm pretty sure that her old 'friends' are just her bowling buddies coming over for some tea, and the suprise is that I get to join them.' Frankie just shrugged.

'I guess i'll find out.' She reached toward the knob to open the door......


	2. Chapter 2

'I guess i'll find out' she thought as she opened the door....

* * *

On the other side of the now-opened door stood three girls...none of which she recognises. To Frankie's surprise, all three looked extremely alike, the only big difference being their ages. All of them with brown hair, only the older one's was graying. What surprised her most was they're face features, smooth and rounded, like a kids face. They also shared the same heights, both of the younger girls' height around 5'6, though the older one was at least 1 foot or so shorter. 'Wow...are they twins with a mom? Or are they all sisters? I can't tell.' Her thoughts were interrupted when the elder out of the three spoke up.

"Ah, you must be Frankie, Maddies grandaughter. You look alot bigger than when you were a baby. Ho Ho ho ho ho." She giggled as Frankie stared at her in confusion.

"Maddie, who's Maddie? Do you mean Madame Foster?" Frankie asked straring at the strange women. Her curly hair bounced up and down every time she spoke, and her thick black-rimmed glasses inched off her nose as well. She looked back up at the other two, who just stood there offering awkward smiles. The two seemed like mirror images of each other, each sharing the same rounded face, rosy cheeks, pale skin, and curly mid-length hair. Frankie was again broken out of thought when the Giggling women spoke up.

"Ah, yes. That old girl never tells anyone anything anymore. She always used to be such a gossip, but she never bothers to tell you who is visiting and why. Ah, and yes, we are her guests. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Rosemary. The girl to your left is my daughter, Tulip. The girl to your right is my grand daughter, Lavender." Tulip and Lavender shook Frankie's hand politely and then stepped back to let Frankie gain her composer.

'What the? How are Tulip and Lavander not twins?!? They look exactly alike...but then again, iv'e seen weirder. Wait, which one is Lavander? How am I going to tell which ones which?' In the middle of Frankie's thinking, Rosemary smacked Frankie on the leg with her cane.

"Ow! What was that for?" Frankie complained hugging her leg. Rosemary started to giggle.

"That was for gaucking for so long and making us wait. Maddie said that you would lead us to her room once we came to the door. I'll give you a couple of tips-i'm very impatient, and Tulip is wearing a white headband. Ah, can you show us the way PLEASE?" Frankie hurriedly led them towards Madame Fosters room, rushing by the empty rooms and hallways, thankful that the rest of the friends were gone. She didn't want to keep Rosmary waiting, afriad to get hit with her can again. In a short matter of minutes they stood in front of Madame Fosters door......

* * *

Authors Comments: Sorry about the lack of good writing. I haven't written any type of story in forever, and even then I wasn't very good.

Oh well, practice makes perfect. Thanks for tolerating me!


End file.
